


Jesus Christ

by DictionaryWrites



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Mac and Dennis see a movie. Dennis doesn't let him concentrate. Established Mac/Dennis.





	Jesus Christ

**Author's Note:**

> Checking off PWP on The Good, The Bad and The Smutty in Fandom Trope Bingo.

Mac is used to people thinking he’s a dick in the movie theatre. He’s usually in with all the guys, and douchebags will always pick fights with them and tell them to stop talking – like, what the Hell else are they supposed to do, you know? Watch a whole movie in fuckin’ silence?

Dennis, Mac is pretty sure, is used to people thinking he’s a dick in the movie theatre as well, but he’s usually getting a damn handjob a few rows back: Mac’s never really understood how people’re meant to get away with that, given that you can pretty easily see what the guy next to you is looking at on his phone, let alone if his hand is inside the girl next to him, but Dennis gets away with a lot of shit he probably shouldn’t get away with.

Like kissing Mac, or touching Mac, or sliding himself into Mac’s lap when they get into the apartment and driving himself down on Mac’s dick.

But now, with the new Avengers movie up on the screen above them, Dennis is pushing it a little too hard.

When Dennis puts his hand on Mac’s thigh in the movie theatre, Mac doesn’t mind. They couldn’t get the best seats, but they’re not too far up the rows, and they’re sat on the left side of the room, with a few empty seats between Mac and the wall and Dennis on his right side – it’s pretty nice, to be honest.

When Dennis’ hand moves up a little higher, unbuttoning Mac’s loose shorts, Mac’s head whips to the side to look at Dennis, but Dennis’ expression is completely innocent and his focus is on the screen above them, as Captain America starts arguing with Iron Man, who is the most popular but less doable member of the duo (Dennis disagrees).

When Dennis’ hand slips into Mac’s boxers, underneath his shorts, and wraps around his dick, Mac hisses, “Dude, what the Hell?” – he doesn’t whisper because he’s in a movie theatre, but because this is _so gay_.  Dennis just chuckles, softly, and shifts his hand at an angle, wrapping it more solidly around Mac’s dick and beginning to jack him off.

Jesus Christ.

Mac’s eyes flutter closed as he tips his head back: and Jesus, this shouldn’t be allowed, but Dennis twists his wrist like it’s easy, like he isn’t distracting Mac from the shot of Black Widow’s legs (not that he’d really pay attention anyway). Dennis is clever, even with just his left hand as his right absently takes pieces of popcorn and puts them in his mouth, but Mac can’t take it idly like Dennis can, can’t carry on a damned conversation when there’s a hand on his dick.

Dennis’ fingers stroke over his head, wrapping slickly over the base of Mac’s cock, and despite himself Mac tips his hips forwards, trying to thrust into Dennis’ hand – God, God, _God_.

Mac comes with a whimpered hiss and Dennis chuckles at him, pulling his hand out of Mac’s pants and wiping it on Mac’s leg.

“Hot,” Dennis says mildly.

Mac shudders, and tries to pay attention to something other than Captain America’s nips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in! Commissions are open, and I do have a tip jar too, if you're interested.


End file.
